nationstates_terran_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Starfleet
WIP A Fleet has 221 ships, a Fleet Group has 885 (4 Fleets) Terran starships used to be built out of reinforced titanium; as of 2200 this has been replaced by aggregated diamond. That chamber at the ship's top? The one where the Bridge is located in Star Trek? That's the upper observation deck. The Bridge in located in the center of the front section, in a 4-deck behemoth bunker that also contains the CIC and Operations/Control rooms. Terran ships can be distinguished from their Star Trek counterparts with their much darker color and characteristic yellow markings. Starfleet technology Although effective weapons have been developed domestically, the first FTL engines have been acquired by trade. In the wake of the Civil War, a long list of millitary improvements was implemented, including the modernization of Starfleet. Imperial Starfleet, once the hammer of the Terran Empire, carries on its proud tradition within the Terran Dominion. Domestically developed starship technology Particle Deflectors Mounted on the ship's lower front section, Particle Deflectors emit an energy field that prevents particles from colliding with the ship when traveling at high speeds; as such an impact would cause severe structural damage. WEAPONS Spatial Torpedos Spatial torpedos are literally torpedo's in space. They are self-guided, self-propelled missiles made of hardened titanium and reinforced carbon fiber, carrying three 5 gram antimatter warheads. The 8 foot torpedo causes a gaint explosion and is therefore not suited for use at close range. The name 'spatial torpedo' is used to confuse enemy intelligence, as antimatter weapons are widely considered as WMD's. Maximum range: 8 million miles (without limiters: 200 light years) Weapon speed: 200.000 miles per second Reload time: 20 seconds Blast yield: 1800 cubic miles Blast power: 15 Tsar Bomba (uncontrolled explosion: enough to wipe out everything in a 100 million mile radius) Quantum Torpedos Quantum torpedos are less destructive torpedos for ship-to-ship combat and ground bombardment. They are self-guided, self-propelled missiles made of hardened titanium and carbon fiber, carrying a 2 gram quantum particle fusion charge. This 6 foot torpedo penetrates 12 yards into its target, minimizing the amount of damage lost to empty space. Energy Pulse Repeater Cannons Autocannons Maximum range: 6 million miles (without limiters: 44 million miles) Weapon speed: Relativistic Rate of fire: 8 120 pulses per second Blast yield: 120 cubic meters Blast power: 12 17 megatons per pulse (uncontrolled explosion: 150 megatons) Solid Light Beam Emitters Maximum range: 3 million miles (without limiters: infinite) Weapon speed: relativistic Power output: 2500 petawatts per second (without limiters: 80000 PW/SEC) Photonic heterodyne UV-laser Anti-Fighter Defense System Maximum range: 600.000 miles (without limiters: 800 million miles) Weapon speed: Relativistic Rate of fire: 720 pulses per second Power output: 144 petawatts per second (without limiters: 3600 PW/SEC) VX Nerve Gas Missiles Starfleet ships carry missiles containing the highly lethal VX nerve gas. Exploding in the lower atmosphere this missile blankets everything in a 75 mile radius. Ion Pulse Cannons This should speak for itself. Domestic ground technology adadpted for space travel Hydrokinetic defense systems Quantum Particle Shields Nanobots (including Construction subtype) Carbon Fiber Ablative armor Zero-point Energy Power DNA protection Brainwave command & control Holographic imaging boards Cloning chambers Dark energy Terraformers Matter transporters Paticle Deflectors Technology reverse engineered from defeated species Energy Shields Solid Light Shields Starship technology acquired by trade 'FTL engines ' Year acquired: 2182 Given by: Cruciland Traded for: Zero Point Energy reactor technology and Quantum Particle Shields. FTL (Faster Than Light) engines are, as their name indicates, engines that propel starships to fatser-than-light speeds. With some reverse-engineering, the Terran engines can make ships maintain a velocity of 60.000 light years per hour. These engines, called Warp engines by the Crucilandians who gave Starfleet these, are powered by the elusive Dilithium Crystals; and the Warp bubble that allows the ships to break the light barrier is generated by Tachyons placed in a stack of planar containment units; the blue glow is caused by Cherenkov radiation. The dual workings between Dilithium and Tachyons create quantum breaks in the normal flow of space-time by manipulating gravitons to alter the relativistic flow of time within their area of effect, greatly slowing the progress of causality until the passage of time is undetectable within the field to an outside observer. This Warp Bubble essentially maintains a bubble of real space-time around a starship traveling at FTL velocities, ensuring that the amount of time passed between entry and exit of FTL is the same amount of time that has passed 'outside FTL', as well as ensuring that the entry and exit points aren't damaged in the process. A good comparison between FTL drives would be the Terrans' scalpel against the original Crucilandian sledge hammer. Know that, since being acquired, these Warp engines have been heavily modified and upgraded and function nothing like the Cruculandian original. The Warp Drive also compresses space in front of the ship while stretching it out behind it, decreasing the relative distance traveled. This accounts for both methods simultaneously used to reach FTL speeds. FTL travel isn't easy. Quantum computers handle the exit point and synchronize slowdown times between Terran ships traveling together. It is also necessary to plot a course that doesn't take the ship into an asteroid field, slams it into a moon, or puts it in the path of a star. Because everything is constantly on the move the plotters also have to account for that: where there was nothing ten minutes ago there could now be a planet in the way. Thankfully, the plotters are assisted by even more quantum computers; but still FLT travel shouldn't be taken lightly. Why is there still FTL when you have instant teleporters and artificial wormholes? Because these methods have drawbacks and cannot be used continuously. FLT travel (at 60.000 light years per hour) remains the most reliable way of getting from one galaxy to another. 'Ship classes and specs ' ISS Righteous Fury (Emperor's personal ship, customized Victory/Century/Excalibur/Venture/Carrier hybrid.) Length: 2300 meters Decks: 54 Protection: 64 Hydrokinetic shields, 32 Quantum Particle shields, 32 Energy shields, 32 Solid Light shields, 550 CM of ablative armor Armament: 60 spatial torpedo launch tubes, 180 quantum torpedo launch tubes, 920 energy pulse autocannons, 256 solid light beam emitters, 128 UV laser turrets, 128 VX tubes, 512 Ion Pulse cannons, 1 Quantum Cascader Crew complement: 23 senior officers, 112 junior officers, 5500 crewmen, 800 FBST, 400 Imperial Guard, 500 Spacecraft operators Maneuverability: Superb Spacecraft carried: 40 Fighter/Attackers, 20 Air Superiority Fighters, 20 Point Defense fighters, 10 Forward Air Control fighters, 40 Drones (20 F/A, 10 AS, 10 FAC) Victory class (Dreadnought) Length: 1800 meters Decks: 32 Protection: 8 Hydrokinetic shields, 10 Quantum Particle shields, 8 Energy shields, 12 Solid Light shields, 250 CM of Ablative Armor Armament: 7 spatial torpedo launch tubes, 18 quantum torpedo launch tubes, 128 energy pulse autocannons, 16 solid light beam emitters, 80 UV laser turrets, 20 VX tubes, 32 Ion Pulse cannons. Crew complement: 8 senior officers, 20 junior officers, 2800 enlisted, 400 FBST. Maneuverability: Good Quantity per Fleet: 3 Excalibur class (Dreadnought) Length: 1600 meters Decks: 36 Protection: Hydrokinetic shields, Quantum Particle shields, Energy shields, Solid Light shields, 200 CM of Ablative Armor Armament: 12 spatial torpedo launch tubes, 22 quantum torpedo launch tubes, 416 energy pulse autocannons, 52 solid light beam emitters, 156 UV laser turrets, 24 VX tubes, 56 Ion Pulse cannons. Crew complement: 9 senior officers, 12 junior officers, 3000 enlisted, 400 FBST. Maneuverability: Low Quantity per Fleet: 8 Century class (Battleship) Length: 1400 meters Decks: 42 Protection: Hydrokinetic shields, Quantum Particle shields, Energy shields, Solid Light shields, 180 CM of Ablative Armor Armament: 6 spatial torpedo launch tubes, 24 quantum torpedo launch tubes, 144 energy pulse autocannons, 18 solid light beam emitters, 90 UV laser turrets, 16 VX tubes, 48 Ion Pulse cannons. Crew complement: 9 senior officers, 14 junior officers, 3000 enlisted, 400 FBST. Maneuverability: Average Quantity per Fleet: 12 Galaxy class (Battleship) Length: 1100 meters Decks: 58 Protection: Hydrokinetic shields, Quantum Particle shields, Energy shields, Solid Light shields, 150 CM of Ablative Armor Armament: 5 spatial torpedo launch tubes, 12 quantum torpedo launch tubes, 168 energy pulse autocannons, 21 solid light beam emitters, 105 UV laser turrets, 12 VX tubes, 28 Ion Pulse cannons. Crew complement: 8 senior officers, 10 junior officers, 1500 enlisted, 150 FBST. Maneuverability: Average Quantity per Fleet: 16 Hyperion class (Heavy Cruiser) Length: 1250 meters Decks: 64 Protection: Hydrokinetic shields, Quantum Particle shields, Energy shields, Solid Light shields, 120 CM of Ablative Armor Armament: 5 spatial torpedo launch tubes, 15 quantum torpedo launch tubes, 144 energy autorepeater cannons, 18 solid light beam emitters, 90 UV laser turrets, 12 VX tubes, 30 Ion Pulse cannons. Crew complement: 6 senior officers, 12 junior officers, 1800 enlisted, 120 FBST. Maneuverability: Good Quantity per Fleet: 20 Prometheus class (Heavy Cruiser) Length: 300 meters Decks: 18 Protection: Hydrokinetic shields, Quantum Particle shields, Energy shields, Solid Light shields, 115 CM of Ablative Armor Armament: 3 spatial torpedo launch tubes, 15 quantum torpedo launch tubes, 160 energy pulse autocannons, 20 solid light beam emitters, 100 UV laser turrets, 8 VX tubes, 26 Ion Pulse cannons. Crew complement: 3 senior officers, 16 junior officers, 180 enlisted, 60 FBST. Maneuverability: Average Quantity per Fleet: 28 Dauntless class (Heavy Cruiser) Length: 180 meters Decks: 25 Protection: Hydrokinetic shields, Quantum Particle shields, Energy shields, Solid Light shields, 110 CM of Ablative Armor Armament: 3 spatial torpedo launch tubes, 6 quantum torpedo launch tubes, 144 energy pulse autocannons, 18 solid light beam emitters, 90 UV laser turrets, 10 VX tubes, 24 Ion Pulse cannons. Crew complement: 5 senior officers, 6 junior officers, 120 enlisted, 20 FBST. Maneuverability: Good Quantity per Fleet: 20 Intrepid class (Light Cruiser) Length: 250 meters Decks: 15 Protection: Hydrokinetic shields, Quantum Particle shields, Energy shields, Solid Light shields, 90 CM of Ablative Armor Armament: 4 spatial torpedo launch tubes, 4 quantum torpedo launch tubes, 136 energy pulse autocannons, 17 solid light beam emitters, 85 UV laser turrets, 4 VX tubes, 22 Ion Pulse cannons. Crew complement: 7 senior officers, 9 junior officers, 145 enlisted, 30 FBST. Maneuverability: Very good Carries 7 Dropships Quantity per Fleet: 18 Armageddon class (Light Cruiser) Length: 220 meters Decks: 11 Protection: Hydrokinetic shields, Quantum Particle shields, Energy shields, Solid Light shields, 80 CM of Ablative Armor Armament: 6 spatial torpedo launch tubes, 14 quantum torpedo launch tubes, 240 energy pulse autocannons, 30 solid light beam emitters, 50 UV laser turrets, 6 VX tubes, 56 Ion Pulse cannons. Crew complement: 6 senior officers, 8 junior officers, 150 enlisted, 20 FBST. Maneuverability: Very good Carries 4 Dropships Quantity per Fleet: 35 Defiant class (Light Cruiser) Length: 120 meters Decks: 5 Protection: Hydrokinetic shields, Quantum Particle shields, Energy shields, Solid Light shields, 60 CM of Ablative Armor Armament: 4 spatial torpedo launch tubes, 32 quantum torpedo launch tubes, 16 energy pulse autocannons, 2 solid light beam emitters, 10 UV laser turrets, 6 VX tubes, 24 Ion Pulse cannons. Crew complement: 4 senior officers, 7 junior officers, 55 enlisted, 15 FBST. Maneuverability: Excellent Quantity per Fleet: 22 Nova class (Light Cruiser) Length: 140 meters Decks: 7 Protection: 2 Hydrokinetic shields, 2 Quantum Particle shields, 2 Energy shields, 2 Solid Light shields, 35 CM of Ablative Armor Armament: 3 spatial torpedo launch tubes, 9 quantum torpedo launch tubes, 120 energy pulse autocannons, 15 solid light beam emitters, 75 UV laser turrets, 3 VX tubes, 14 Ion Pulse cannons. Crew complement: 5 senior officers, 8 junior officers, 80 enlisted, 20 FBST. Maneuverability: Excellent Quantity per Fleet: 23 Akira class (Carrier) Length: 200 meters Decks: 15 Protection: 1 Hydrokinetic shields, 1 Quantum Particle shields, 3 Energy shields, 3 Solid Light shields, 40 CM of Ablative Armor Armament: 7 spatial torpedo launch tubes, 28 quantum torpedo launch tubes, 80 energy pulse autocannons, 10 solid light beam emitters, 50 UV laser turrets, 8 VX tubes, 16 Ion Pulse cannons. Crew complement: 6 senior officers, 11 junior officers, 160 enlisted, 40 FBST + flight crews. Spacecraft complement: 60 Human-operated craft, 150 Drones, 9 drop ships. Maneuverability: Good Quantity per Fleet: 6 Javelin class (Carrier) Length: 350 meters Decks: 12 Protection: 4 Hydrokinetic shields, 2 Quantum Particle shields, 3 Energy shields, 3 Solid Light shields, 80 CM of Ablative Armor Armament: 3 spatial torpedo launch tubes, 6 quantum torpedo launch tubes, 48 energy pulse autocannons, 6 solid light beam emitters, 30 UV laser turrets, 3 VX tubes, 18 Ion Pulse cannons. Crew complement: 10 senior officers, 24 junior officers, 130 enlisted, 20 FBST + flight crews. Spacecraft complement: 100 Human-operated spacecraft, 80 drones, 6 drop ships. Maneuverability: Very good Quantity per Fleet: 10 Dropship Length: 35 meters Protection: 1 Hydrokinetic shields, 1 Quantum Particle shields, 1 Energy shields, 1 Solid Light shields, 20 CM of Ablative Armor Armament: 1 Solid Light Beam Emitter, Capacity: 5 crewmen, 4 APC's, 4 IFV's, 40 infantry. Akira.jpg|Akira class Armageddon.jpg|Armageddon class Century.jpg|Century class Dauntless.jpg|Dauntless class Defiant.jpg|Defiant class Excalibur.jpg|Excalibur class Galaxy.jpg|Galaxy class Hyperion.jpg|Hyperion class Intrepid.jpg|Intrepid class Javelin.jpg|Javelin class Nova.jpg|Nova class Prometheus.jpg|Prometheus class Victory.jpg|Victory class Command Ship pelican.png|Dropship Drone Destroyer Length: 750 meters Decks: 36 Protection: 2 Hydrokinetic shields, 4 Quantum Particle shields, 2 Energy shields, 8 Solid Light shields, 150 CM of Ablative Armor Armament: 10 spatial torpedo launch tubes, 22 quantum torpedo launch tubes, 54 energy pulse autocannons, 60 solid light beam emitters, 150 UV laser turrets, 16 VX tubes, 34 Ion Pulse cannons. Crew complement: 2 Self-aware AIs, 16 Dumb AIs, 5 Self-aware VIs, 40 Dumb VIs Maneuverability: Good Drone Carrier Length: 500 meters Decks: 12 Protection: 4 Hydrokinetic shields, 4 Quantum Particle shields, 6 Energy shields, 6 Solid Light shields, 300 CM of Ablative Armor Armament: 6 spatial torpedo launch tubes, 8 quantum torpedo launch tubes, 42 energy pulse autocannons, 18 solid light beam emitters, 60 UV laser turrets, 18 VX tubes, 30 Ion Pulse cannons. Crew complement: 3 Self-aware AIs, 45 Dumb AIs, 12 Self-aware VIs, 180 Dumb VIs Maneuverability: Low Spacecraft complement: 60 fighter/attacker drones, 20 air superiority fighter drones Wiki14 drone carrier.jpg|Drone Carrier Wiki15 drone destroyer.jpg|Drone Destroyer